Hard at Work Indeed
by Moonlit Musings
Summary: Cecil calls Carlos during the show to ask him something. Carlos has something else in mind. Inspired by the "hard at work" incident from The Librarian live show. My take on what might've happened if Cecil hadn't gotten back on track and things had taken another turn. Shameless pwp.


"Hey, Carlos. Uh, it's me. I'm, I'm, I'm calling you from the show."

"Oh, hey! Yeah, I was listening earlier, um, but I got distracted with, um, with work… Yeah, I'm…I'm standing in front of a row of beakers, with different colored liquids… intermittently rubbing my chin and writing down long, complex… equations. And there is a giant… computer next to me too, with s-several blinking buttons…"

"Well… you're obviously… hard…. At work. Hard at work," Cecil managed, his face heating up as he blushed furiously. He never allowed himself to get like this on the air!

"Oh, decidedly," Carlos replied flirtatiously. "Definitely very hard. At. Work." He lingered on the last three words, drawing an excruciating amount of attention to each one. "And I have to say, I'm finding your voice _very_ distracting." Cecil let out a small whimper. He was painfully aware that they were on the air, but he was also painfully aware of how his body was reacting to Carlos' teasing. However, one pain was psychological, while the other was very, very physical.

"Carlos…" He had intended for it to come out as a warning, but it ended up sounding more like a plea.

"Cecil…" Carlos replied teasingly, his salacious grin audible.

"I- I…" Cecil struggled to find something to say; something that only seemed to happen when Carlos was involved. "I think that this… would be an excellent time for a message from our sponsors!" he managed to get out in one rushed breath before turning off the mic and switching to the pre-recorded message. "Carlos!" he half-hissed, half-whined to his boyfriend on the other end of the line.

"What?" Carlos asked, voice full of fake innocence. "I'm just trying to have a conversation with my lovely boyfriend who I miss very, very much." Cecil bit back a moan.

"I'm in the middle of a show!"

"I know," Carlos replied with a sigh, sounding genuinely apologetic. "I guess I was just missing you a lot and I never know what time it will be when we get to talk and, well, I may have gotten a bit over-excited when I saw you were calling." Cecil sighed as Carlos finished his explanation.

"I know," he said. "And I do, well, you know I want to…" He heard Carlos chuckle at this.

"I could tell." Cecil ignored his comment and continued.

"But as much as I miss you," his voice got lower and quieter, "and as much as I want you, I really don't think thirty seconds is enough time to-" He glanced quickly at how much time was left on the ad and his eyes went wide before he swiftly switched gears and shifted back to his radio voice, turning the mic on. "A big thank you to all of our sponsors, without whom this station would be literally nothing. Now, I'm still here with Carlos, and I was just about to ask him, um, something…"

"That's funny," Carlos cut in, his voice as sultry as before, but with a new, thoughtful note to it, "because I actually had some questions for you. Not a lot, but enough to take a few minutes."

"A, uh, a few minutes?" Cecil asked, tentatively.

"Mm hm," Carlos replied. "About three or four minutes should be enough to, satisfy my, curiosity." The way he said "satisfy" and "curiosity" was enough to make Cecil blush even harder and send a shiver down his spine. "Do you think that would be enough time for your, satisfaction?" Another shiver.

"I, um…" Cecil was forced to clear his throat. "I think that sounds perfect. And um, the, uh, right! Now seems like the perfect time to send you, dear listeners, to the weather!" He swiftly switched off the mic and turned on the music before sinking into his chair and reaching down to palm at his aching erection, letting out a deep moan at the sensation. "This is completely unprofessional you know." Carlos chuckled a little, the sound quiet and, to Cecil's ears, deeply erotic.

"I know. And I know you pride yourself on your professionalism. But you know what?" Cecil was breathless waiting for Carlos to continue. "I've always thought it would be really hot to have you in the booth." Cecil gasped.

"Really?"

"Mm hm. To just slip in during one of your shows and kiss your neck. Run my fingers through your hair and down your body and listen as you try to keep your voice even." Cecil moaned and swiftly undid his pants, roughly shoving one hand inside and stroking himself. "You wouldn't be able to keep it up for long though. I know how you get; how you fall apart so beautifully. You would have to switch to the weather, like you did just now, and I would kneel down in front of you and suck you off, listening to all of the lovely noises you would make." The image Carlos was painting was clear as day in Cecil's mind. He imagined it was Carlos' sweet, warm mouth surrounding him instead of his own hand, drawing a small whine from the back of his throat "Yes, _those_ noises. Those lovely, incredible noises. Just like that," Carlos continued, his voice breathy. Cecil moaned in response.

"Gods, Carlos, that sounds… You'd feel so amazing Carlos. Sweet, lovely, wonderful, beautiful Carlos…" He heard Carlos panting on the other end of the line, a small whine coming through as well, along with the faint, slick sounds of Carlos pleasuring himself.

"Cecil…" Carlos all but whimpered. "Oh, Ceec, I wish I was there with you. I want you so badly I can nearly taste you. I can almost feel your hands on my hips, pulling me closer. Feel you grinding into me." Cecil sped up his hand and moaned again, feeling himself getting closer to the edge.

"I would. I would pull you so tightly against me. I want to feel every single inch of you. Oh, Carlos I'm- ungh," Cecil's voice slipped into a near whisper as he panted harder. "So close Carlos. So, so close…"

"I- I'm, oh! I, me too, Ceec. So close. I, come for me, babe. Come with me." Cecil shut his eyes and pumped himself a couple more times before crying out an approximation of Carlos' name, his other hand gripping the arm of his chair tightly enough for his nails to leave little crescent-shaped indents. Carlos cried out inarticulately a moment later. Cecil slowly came back to himself and removed his hand from his pants, reaching for a nearby box of tissues to clean himself up with. He checked the weather and sighed, seeing it was almost over. As it ended, he switched the mic back on.

"And now for another word from our sponsors," he said quickly and quietly, still trying to catch his breath. He finished cleaning himself up and turned his attention to the heavy breathing on the other end of the phone. "You alright?" he asked. He heard a sigh in return.

"Great. I would be better if I was with you, but for now? I'm great." A sad smile drifted across Cecil's face.

"Same here." There was a pause. Not awkward, just comfortable and bittersweet.

"Thank you, for this. I, um, I apologize for the timing."

"Don't apologize," Cecil replied. "Any time with you is a good time. As meaningless as time may be, I will always make some for you." He could almost see Carlos' soft smile at that.

"I love you." Cecil's heart felt like it might burst, as it always did when he heard those three lovely words pass through Carlos' lovely lips.

"I love you too." There was a blissful pause before Cecil remembered where he was and why he had actually been calling. "I, um, I really had called to ask you a question," he said.

"Oh! Right! Yes!"

"Think you're up for it?" He heard Carlos take a deep, steadying breath. When he spoke, his voice was much closer to normal.

"Yes, yes of course." He cleared his throat, and Cecil smiled at his boyfriend's effort.

"Thank you," he said simply before switching on the mic once again. "Hello, listeners. Sorry about the delay, but Carlos says he is ready to answer my question."

"Yes I am."

"Right. So, to give you some context on the situation, the librarians have actually _escaped_ from the library…"

* * *

So... this is the first smut I've ever posted and I'd really like to know whether or not it was awful so, you know, comment and let me know.


End file.
